At present, die change of a press relies largely on Automatic Die Change (ADC) of a working table. The precondition of ADC is that the production personnel should accurately place a die on the working table in advance by means of an overhead traveling crane. This way has the following disadvantages (characteristics are different with respect to different production occasions, which is subject to practical situation):
(1) For die change every time, the die needs to be conveyed by means of the overhead traveling crane to the die change cart, which occupies the resource of overhead traveling cranes.
(2) Limited by the cable, the die change cart can only be capable of rectilinear motion within a small range. Thus, space around the press or an injection molding machine is occupied.
(3) Some die change carts can only be operated manually; the operations are complicated, and high requirements are proposed on the quality of the operating personnel.
(4) The operating personnel need to go to a fixed control console to conduct operations, i.e., they need to go around.
(5) The personnel on the spot need to pay attention to the die conveyed by the overhead traveling crane because the die is often very heavy with a high danger coefficient.